


Demonic Possession and Other Relationship Advices

by DaintyCrow



Series: Demonic Possession And Its Consequences - Translation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmastime, Cute, Developing Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Kind Demon, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besessen sein ist schlecht. Normalerweise. Aber manchmal sind manche Dinge ein wenig anders …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Possession and Other Relationship Advices

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demonic Possession and Other Relationship Advices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050314) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Also ich bin absolut unsicher hierüber, und ich habe irgendwie keine Ahnung, was ich hier getan habe, bin aber eigentlich trotzdem recht zufrieden mit dem Werk … und außerdem habe ich das eigentlich zur Weihnachtszeit geschrieben, daher ist hier drin auch Weihnachten. (Sorry dafür.)  
> Meinungen und konstruktive Kritik würde mich sehr freuen, aber vor allem wünsche ich viel Spaß! :)

_Dämonen. Dämonen waren böse. Dämonen ergriffen Besitz von Dingen. Ergriffen Besitz von Menschen. Doch was die meisten Menschen, und auch Jäger, nicht wussten, war die Tatsache, dass Dämonen die Besitz von jemandem ergriffen nicht nur deren Erinnerungen bekamen, sondern auch deren Gefühle. Nur ein wenig, die meiste Zeit war es nicht einmal genug, um es überhaupt zu bemerken. Und wenn es zu bemerken war, dann konnte es von dem Dämon mit Leichtigkeit ignoriert werden. Aber bei diesem Menschen war es definitiv etwas anderes. Der Dämon hatte noch nie zuvor etwas ähnliches gefühlt. Und er konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Mensch dem Verlangen widerstehen konnte. Die meisten Menschen konnten nicht dem Geringsten widerstehen, aber das? Selbst für den Dämon selbst war es beinahe unmöglich …_

 

Sam sah Dean in absolutem Unglaube an. „Warte, also … der Dämon ist verschwunden? Einfach so? Warum? Was hast du getan?!“  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts! Und ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Er … der Dämon war da, und dann war er weg. Ich- ich-“  
„Okay, Dean. Konzentrier' dich.“ Sam griff nach seiner Schulter. „Es ist gut, richtig? Der Dämon ist nicht mehr da.“  
„Ich weiß, aber ich- ich verstehe einfach nicht-“  
„Dean.“ Nun war es Cas, der zu sprechen begann. „Dean beruhige dich.“  
„Also weißt du was passiert ist?“ Dean war definitiv alles **außer** ruhig. „Denn-“  
„Dean!“ Cas' Stimme war diesmal Lauter, aber immer noch ruhig. „Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Aber es geht dir gut, du bist nicht tot, und der Dämon ist inzwischen weg. Und das ist die Hauptsache, richtig?“  
Dean starrte Cas einen Moment lang an, bevor er langsam nickte. „Ja, ich … ich denke.“  
„Gut.“ Cas nickte. „Der Dämon ist jetzt wie lange weg?“  
Dean atmete tief durch. „Etwa … ähm … ungefähr drei Stunden denke ich.“  
„Okay.“ Sam sah sich um. „Ich denke wir sollten und beeilen und verschw-“  
„Hallo Jungs!“, wurde er unterbrochen und ein grinsendes Mädchen öffnete die Tür des Motelzimmers. Sie sahen alle drei auf und es brauchte kein Genie um zu erkennen, dass sie nicht besonders glücklich waren. Dean sprang auf und sah aus als sei er bereit jeden Augenblick auf sie loszugehen. Bei seinem Bruder war es so ziemlich das gleiche und Cas starrte das Mädchen lediglich verwirrt ab. „Schön dich wieder zu treffen, Dean!“ Sie grinste sogar noch breiter. „Wie geht es dir?“ Sie nickte Cas zu, der einen Arm gehoben hatte und auf sie zugetreten war, als würde er ihr Gesicht berühren wollen. Sie trat zurück.  
„Wer bist du?“, fragte Dean.  
„Ich hab zuerst gefragt“, gab sie zurück.  
Cas streckte einen Arm aus. „Sie ist ein Dämon.“  
Das Mädchen ignorierte es vollkommen. „Aber weil du es bist: Ich bin dr Dämon, der von dir Besitz ergriffen hat.“ In weniger als einer Sekunde hatten Sam und Dean ihre Waffen in den Händen und richteten sie auf die Frau. „Oh bitte, seid nicht dumm.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin hier um euch zu helfen. Oder um genauer zu sein: Ich bin hier um Dean zu helfen.“ Dem Dämon entging nicht, dass Dean etwas überfordert schien.  
„Lüg' nicht!“, zischte der Jäger.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mach ich nicht. Warum sonst hätte ich deinen Körper verlassen sollen? Ich habe ein Problem gesehen, und ich möchte dir helfen.“ Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. „Ähm … ich denke … vielleicht … sollte Cas gehen, weißt du? Denn … das Problem …“ Sie sah zu Dean. „Und außerdem ist er in der Lage mich in Sekundenschnelle zu töten …“

Dean runzelte die Stirn, während er zurückstarrte, bis er schließlich nach einigen Momenten nickte. „In Ordnung. Cas?“ Er sah nur für weniger als eine Sekunde weg, als er sich schnell zu Cas und dann wieder zurück drehte. „Könntest du bitte gehen?“  
Cas öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder, bevor er die Stirn in Falten legte. „Aber Dean, ich-“  
„Nein.“ Der Jäger schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh“, meinte er streng. Der Engel war keine Sekunde danach verschwunden.  
Sam sah ihn ungläubig an. „Dean? Warum zur Hölle vertraust du diesem … Ding-“  
„Oh nein!“ Das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Bitte kleiner Bruder- Oh, tut mir leid. Ich dachte ich sei Dean.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. Sam war sich absolut darüber im klaren, dass sie log. „Und jetzt tu mir den gefallen und verlass ebenfalls den Raum, okay kleiner Sammy? Danke.“ Sie drehte sich wieder zu Dean. „Also-“ Sie streckte sich. „Möchtest du anfangen mit mir zu sprechen? Ich denke ich kann helfen. Ich weil über solche Dinge wie … Liebe bescheid. Oder anderes … ich war auch mal ein Mensch, erinnerst du dich?“ Sie stoppte und zeigte auf Sam. „Möchtest du wirklich, dass er hier ist?“, fragte sie zweifelnd. „Ich meine … es ist-“  
„Es ist okay“, unterbrach Dean sie mit seiner starken Stimme. „Er kann bleiben wenn er will.“ Eine kleine Pause entstand. „Ich könnte ihn sowieso nicht davon abhalten.“ Er sah zu Sam, der leicht nickte. „Also-“ Dean drehte sich zurück. „Du möchtest helfen?“ Er sah immer noch aus, als sei er bereit sie jede Sekunde zu töten.  
Sie nickte. „Ich dachte das hätte ich bereits gesagt. Aber wenn du damit anfangen möchtest, was sowieso schon absolut klar ist: du bist absolut und über beide Ohren in Cas verknallt.“ Sie grinste. „Und jetzt wo wir das festgestellt haben, lass uns darüber reden, was wir tun können, richtig?“

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war es absolut still im Raum. Schließlich nickte Sam. „Das ist das Problem? Nun, dann solltest du vielleicht einfach mit ihm sprechen.“  
Dean fuhr herum. „Mehr nicht?“ Kein 'Oh Gott mein Bruder ist schwul'?! Nichts?“  
Der jüngere Winchester zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Ich wusste es bereits. Erinnerst du dich an diesen Kerl in der High-School? Ich hab gesehen wie ihr euch geküsst habt. Und der richtige Wortlaut ist 'bi' nicht 'schwul', wenn du mich fragst.“ Er drehte sich von Dean weg und zu dem merkwürdigen Mädchen. „Und du bist also ein Dämon und willst meinem Bruder helfen? Weil … er vernarrt ist in einen … Engel?“  
Der Dämon nickte. „Das ist, weshalb ich hier bin, ja.“  
„Okay“, stimmte Sam zu. „Nenn' mir einen Grund warum ich dich nicht töten sollte.“  
Sie lachte. „Außer der Tatsache, dass ich deinem Bruder helfen will?“ Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Hab keinen. Du darfst mich danach töten.“

Und erneut herrschte für einen Augenblick schweigen. „Also … riskierst du dein Leben? Für meinen Bruder? Warum? Denn es ist definitiv nicht 'einfach darum', richtig?“  
„Ähm …“ Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und es sah aus, als würde sie darüber nachdenken. „Es ist Weihnachtszeit, nicht wahr? Hast du jemals von Nächstenliebe gehört? Und Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe, schon vergessen?“  
„Ja, aber todsicher nicht für einen Dämon“, widersprach Sam.  
Sie seufzte. „Okay, das ist wahr, du hast mich erwischt.“ Sie hielt ihre Hände hoch schien aber einfach nur absolut gelangweilt. „Ich liebe einfach nur die Idee von ihm und diesem Engel, okay?“  
„Warum?“ Vielleicht mochte Sam, dass sie helfen wollte, aber einem Dämon trauen? Niemals!  
„Du kennst Chuck Shurley, richtig?“, fragte das Dämonenmädchen, bevor sie seufzte. „Oh, natürlich tust du das, warum sollte es auch anders sein? Dean kennt ihn ja auch.“ Sie verdrehte sie Augen, als wäre etwas absolut dämliches passiert. „Wie auch immer. Ich habe seine Bücher gelesen. Und ich liebe euch beide, oder eigentlich euch drei, Castiel ist auch süß.“ Sie gähnte. „Und, wie gesagt, ich stehe auf Destiel.“ Sie sah zu Dean. „Ich wusste nicht, wer du bist, und es tut mir leid, von die Besitz ergriffen zu haben. Mein Fehler, aber das waren keine Bilder in den Büchern, und ich habe dich mir eigentlich nicht … so vorgestellt, also woher sollte ich es gewusst haben?“ Dean wollte etwas sagen, aber es schien nicht, als würde es sie kümmern. „Ich sehe du verstehst, danke dafür, aber jetzt, was tun wir gegen dein Problem? Wir können zu einer anderen Zeit über das andere reden, richtig? Sammy, irgendwelche Ideen?“ Endlich schloss sie die Tür des Motelzimmers und ging zu einem der Betten, auf welchem sie sich niederließ. „Oder Dean, was ist mit dir?“

–

„Und?“, fragte der Dämon.  
„Ich habe es gesagt.“  
„Und?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts. Ich habe es einfach nur gesagt.“  
„Und?“  
„Was 'und'? Ist das auf einmal das einzige, was du noch sagen kannst?“, wollte Dean wissen.  
„Selbstverständlich nicht. Aber was ist jetzt? Liebt er dich auch? Bitte sag ja! Bitte!“ Das Dämonenmädchen sah aus, als würde sie explodieren wollen.  
Dean seufzte. „Ich denke, was er danach sagte war ein 'ja', auch wenn er es nicht einmal selbst wusste.“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Kommt da noch was?“  
Dean schloss seine Augen. „Er hat alles gehört, was wir in dem Motelzimmer besprochen haben.“  
Sie lachte. „Das war so klar. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, sorry.“ Sie grinste. „Aber das ist gut, richtig?“ Sie gähnte und erhob sich selbst von der kleinen Parkbank, wo sie gewartet hatte um zu erfahren, wie es gelaufen war, während Dean versuchte Castiel zurück in das Motelzimmer zu rufen. Sam neben ihr hörte ebenfalls interessiert zu, auch wenn er nicht aufhörte, ihr das Messer an den Rücken zu halten. „Also was jetzt?“, fragte sie und atmete tief ein. „Möchtest du mich töten? Ich komme ins Fegefeuer, wenn du das tust, richtig? Denkst du ich würde überleben?“ Sie sah zu Dean. „Vermutlich nicht, richtig? Okay, also … dann mach mal deinen Job.“ Sie trat auf Dean zu, breitete ihre Arme aus, als würde sie aufgeben, und als das Messer nicht mehr an ihrem Rücken blieb, entfernte sie sich schnell einige Schritte. Sobald sie sich einige Meter weiter sicher genug fühlte, hielt sie an. „Sorry Jungs, ich habe kein Interesse daran zu sterben.“ Sie lächelte die beiden an, machte aber keine Anstalten, sofort zu verschwinden, sondern blieb dort stehen.

Nach einigen Sekunden brach Dean das Schweigen. „Den Körper, den du da gerade benutzt-“, begann er.  
„Ich habe es wie Ruby gemacht, als ich mitbekommen habe das du es bist. Ich habe nach einem Toten Ausschau gehalten.“  
Dean nickte leicht. „Oky, dann werde ich dich nicht töten“, sagte er, bevor er fortfuhr. „Noch nicht. Aber wenn ich jemals davon hören sollte, wie du irgendeinen Menschen verletzt, oder wenn ich herausfinde, dass dieser Körper lebte, oder wenn ich herausbekomme, dass du einen anderen Körper nutzt-“, zählte er auf. „Ich werde dich finden, ich werde dich jagen, und ich werde dich töten. Verstanden?“  
Sie nickte einfach, versuchte den kalten Schauer zu ignorieren, der ihren Rücken hinunter lief. Nach allem waren das hier immer noch die Winchesters und sie hatten auch noch einen Engel als Freund (und jetzt auch festen Freund). „Sicher.“ Sie lächelte. „Es war nett euch zu treffen. Ich hoffe du wirst jetzt glücklich mit Cas und dass wir uns nie wieder sehen.“ Sie verbeugte sich. „Wünsche euch eine schöne Weihnachtszeit, und viel Monster fürs neue Jahr, Winchesters.“ Und damit war sie verschwunden.


End file.
